Freshly made lemonade has become a popular beverage in fast food restaurants, such as Chic-fil-A®. This type of freshly made lemonade is generally prepared on site by cutting lemons, juicing them, adding sugar and water, and blending. This can present a challenge for certain commercial environments, such as convenience stores and restaurants, to replicate given the time and resources required to do so.